


All Tied Up

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blindfolds, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Consensual Kink, M/M, Mild Kink, Schmoop, Set after Asylum 16, Sex and Chocolate, Some Fluff, Tags May Change, Tied up Jared, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, some tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Asylum 16 in England, instead of going home to Austin in between cons, Jensen has other plans for him and Jared. Plans that include keeping his co-star very distracted and a lot tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The usual for language and explicit content for this type of story. I'll also throw in a mild kink label since this has more than a few of them.
> 
> Prompt By: WinchestersShorty1980FL
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the brain that writes this stuff.
> 
> Author Note: I know. Two stories in two days. I'm shocked as well. The muse did this as a prompt for a friend on Facebook and it took it to some places I wasn't expecting to say the least.

**All Tied Up**

“No. I don’t want to go golfing. I don’t want to go play tourist. I plan on staying in my room and keeping myself occupied in other ways,” Jensen Ackles smirk went unseen by the obviously unhappy man on the phone that he had tucked against his shoulder while he was raiding the very well-stocked hotel fridge. “Huh? What? Jared? No, he wouldn’t be interested in playing tourist either and…when the hell have you ever seen Jared with a golf club in his hand, Clif?”

The response from the other end of the line made the rugged, leanly built actor frown a little more but reminded himself that he’d promised to try not to snarl too much at the man their network had hired years earlier to try to keep them on the straight and narrow so to speak. Jensen was just having a harder time given that he had plans and this phone call was distracting him.

“Clif,” he finally cut the man off with a lower tone of voice that Jensen knew border lined his character but it usually served to get his point across. “You can go golf to your heart’s content in Cardiff or wherever. There was a reason I booked two rooms in a hotel in Rome and why I didn’t bother to inform you of that detail until it was too late for you to screw it up.

“Jared’s tired. He needs to sleep. I’m tired and I don’t need the grief you’re about to give me so you go golf. I’ll make sure we don’t starve and if we happen to go out to see the sights any time before you I know what not to do,” he grinned when his fingers touched something in the fridge that immediately had his brain turning only to blow out a breath of frustration. “Yeah, I know where Jared is. He’s…kinda…tied up with something for the moment and can’t come to the phone and…both of these phones will be turned off so don’t ball me again. Ciao.”

Jensen disconnected the call, shut his phone off and tossed it towards the sofa in the living room of the fancy Rome hotel suite. He gazed at the items he’d pulled out of the mini-fridge as well as a few he’d called down and requested from room service before gathering them all up in his arms to head for the bedroom.

The choice to book a couple rooms in a hotel in Rome rather than fly home to Austin in between conventions in Europe had been two-fold for Jensen.

He did know his co-star/boyfriend, Jared Padalecki, was tired so he wanted a chance for both of them to be able to get some rest, recharge before having to deal with the craziness that was Jus in Bello, especially since someone thought it was a good idea to book Jared at the other multi-fandom con but not him; Jensen still vowed to hurt his friend’s manager for that one as well as give his own a piece of his mind…again.

The other reason he’d chosen this plan was because he wanted time alone again that was just the two of them. Jensen had known if they’d gone back to Austin, even for a few days, that it would’ve turned into a public relations circus with people insisting they both had to be seen with the girls and right then Jensen just wasn’t in the acting mood.

So while he’d been in Philadelphia, he’d put that time to his own good use and made arrangements for him and Jared to spend the time before the Rome convention just hanging out in the hotel in one of the two rooms he’d booked or maybe even heading for Venice for a day or so since Jensen had suddenly gotten an image of them in a Gondola that was seeming better and better the more he thought about it.

Right then though he plans of a different type and he hadn’t lied to Clif about Jared. He was kind of tied up at that very moment.

“So, I pissed Clif off again,” he said as he walked into the bedroom and once again had to stop and just give himself a chance to look, savor, and enjoy the sight that was waiting for him.

“Again? What’s that make it now since we got to England? At least five times? And just so I can be a witness when he tries to kill you, what exactly did you do or say or cause to happen that pissed him off again?” Jared Padalecki asked curiously while lifting his head from the pillow and trying to locate Jensen in the room while blindfolded.

The surprise early trip to Rome had been kept from everyone, including Jared, until they were on the train heading into London after Asylum was over.

Jared had been sitting playing on his phone when an envelope containing plane tickets and a hotel reservation had been placed in his hands as Jensen took his phone away. It had taken his tired brain only a second to understand what Jensen had done. It also only took a single look at his co-star of going on 12 years and boyfriend of the last 10 to see the slow sinful smirk for Jared to also understand that Jensen had other plans besides sleeping and playing tourist.

It wasn’t until the morning after they arrived in Rome, after an interesting scene between Jensen and their ‘bodyguard’ at the airport in London, that Jared began to pick up on just what kind of mini-vacation Jensen had planned when he woke up to the feel of warm lips caressing his face and he opened his eyes to see Jensen sitting beside him with a pair of ties that the younger man was fairly certain had been snuck off set in his fingers.

“So…I have this little idea in my head that I think you might enjoy if you want to give it a go after we shower and eat,” Jensen had said once Jared was awake enough to understand.

“And this little idea must involve me, those ties, and I’m guessing this bed,” Jared grinned, sitting up to fully meet Jensen’s good morning kiss; shivering at the feel of fingertips trailing down his bare chest. “And since I know you so well, I’m guessing me being naked also is involved. What else do you have in mind for your little idea, Mr. Ackles?” he’d asked and gasped when his bottom lip was tugged into Jensen’s mouth and sucked on until Jared was ready to concede defeat right then.

“Oh, I have a few ideas but you have to wait to find out about those, Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen had returned with a smile that had never once since the first time Jared had seen it aimed at him in Eric Kripke’s office failed to make him relax. “Trust me, Jared?”

“Always,” Jared had trusted Jensen from day one of filming and he’d never once not trusted him to take care of him once their on set friendship turned into something deeper.

Jared had still been on the fence with his sexuality when he met Jensen and had fallen head over heels in lust with the slightly more experienced actor but had kept his mouth shut. He’d buried his feelings because he’d been confused, unsure, and hadn’t wanted to either hurt the show or risk his friendship with Jensen.

It had been late season two that a hard day filming, an emotional scene, and too much pressure on Jared had resulted in him losing it one night at the house he shared with his co-star and Jared would be told by Jensen later, as he didn’t have clear memories of that moment, that he’d just spilled everything he’d been feeling and then had waited for the fallout to happen.

He did have very clear memory of Jensen kissing him slowly, gently without heat or pressure and then just holding him while Jared admitted all the things he’d been burying and hiding. After that, Jared had been stunned by what his friend revealed to him but never once before, since, or after had he never not trusted Jensen and this time was no different.

Of course, trusting the man he loved was one thing. Having the patience to not throttle him when Jensen got in the mood to be annoyingly slow and teasing was quite another and that’s about where Jared was right that moment.

After waking up to figure out the day’s plan involved the slightly more than vanilla sex side of his lover, Jared had showered and shaved a layer of his summer hiatus beard off while Jensen had been ordering breakfast from room service.

They’d eaten or basically fed each other since Jensen had straddled Jared’s lap once he’d sat down in the small breakfast area the suite had and began to feed him bits of super sticky Italian version of a waffle while following each bit with a kiss or teasing lick of his tongue until Jared was practically vibrating.

“This is just practice for the main event, Jay,” Jensen had whispered into the next kiss, deep green eyes glittering with a promise that Jared was looking forward to after so many months of crap, pressure, and lies.

Unsure of what Jensen’s idea was, Jared had merely let the man lead him into the bedroom where he noticed several items had been laid out on the bed. A couple of which had his eyebrows raising curiously and with just a little apprehension since while they’d crossed the line into kinky a long time ago, there had always been things Jensen had leaned them away from after a still uneasy and wary Jared had gone into a panic attack once.

“Everything we do, that I do, is meant to bring you pleasure. I promise no pain and if you anything happens that you don’t like or you think it’s too much then tell me and I’ll stop,” Jensen had told him while slowly stripping the sleep pants down long legs before nudging Jared back on the bed, kissing him from the corner of his eye all the way down his body to his ankle before lifting his eyes up to meet glassy and lust heavy hazel eyes.

“The last time we tried the blindfold you panicked and I’ve never brought it up again,” he began while reaching for the first tie to begin to wrap it carefully around Jared’s wrist before raising his arm above him to secure it to the metal scroll work on the bed. “If I asked you to let me blindfold you for this, would you let me?”

Jared had trouble following the serious tone of voice because he was too busy focusing on the way his blood was heating and his cock was already reacting to the slow, sensual way Jensen was restraining his wrists to the bed. It wasn’t until he heard his name called and a gentle palm cupped his face to lift it up enough that he realized Jensen was watching him with a mix of amusement and worry on his rugged face.

The blindfold did make him pause because Jared did have a small phobia about not being able to see. He knew he’d scared Jensen that last time but he’d been younger, still unsure about things.

This time as he watched Jensen wait patiently for his answer and could see the blindfold wasn’t heavy or rough like some could be. In fact as Jared looked a little closer and Jensen brought the piece of material up so he could see it better he felt some of the tension that had been building in his chest ease off.

“Is…is this the sleeve off of your one shirt?” he asked as he recognized a small stain that neither man had offered an explanation to the dry cleaner in Vancouver over.

“Yeah,” Jensen admitted with a nod, going on quickly. “I thought you might feel better about trying to be blindfolded if you knew the blindfold was something of mine. If you don’t think you can be, or don’t want to try then we’ll toss that plan and…”

“I’ll give it a try,” Jared had been willing before since he knew he was safe with Jensen. Now that he realized his friend had ruined a perfectly good shirt just to help me get over something, he felt a surge of love that only Jensen could ever bring out in him. “But…if I…”

“If you can’t, or if you start to panic then just tell me and it comes off, Jay,” Jensen promised, leaning closer to lightly kiss and tease Jared’s lips until he felt them part on a soft sigh; letting his tongue slip inside to slowly lick and explore. “I promise, you will enjoy this, babe.”

Jared was certain he would…assuming he survived the foreplay as he could feel his body responding to each touch of Jensen’s hands or mouth. “Jensen,” he gasped as hot lips closed over a hardening nipple and felt it grazed by gentle teeth. “Jen…you keep that up and this isn’t gonna last long,” he warned and heard a low husky chuckle that told him that Jensen had that covered as well. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, we’ll get to that sometime tonight,” Jensen smiled as he was shot a really well aimed bitch face but held off on using the cock ring until he saw Jared nod that he could. “Before I do your legs, I want you to pull them up towards you so I can put this in,” he said while holding up a good size but still smaller plug than Jared had used upon arriving in the United Kingdom the other night.

Seeing the plug and realizing it was one of the new ones they’d just purchased had Jared blinking because he knew that one vibrated on different settings. There was just one thing he wasn’t sure of as he let Jensen help him pull his legs up before watching his lover begin to lube the device well.

“Do I want to know how you got that as well as whatever other toys you have past airport security or what you said if anyone looked in your carryon?” he asked while testing the strength of the ties holding his arms and could tell that while they weren’t tight enough to hurt him that he also wouldn’t be slipping the knots either. “Jensen? Did anyone ask you about this stuff?” he asked again once he realized his boyfriend hadn’t answered and that Jensen’s tongue was inside his cheek; a sure sign that something had happened. “Jen?”

“Yeah, I got some interesting looks both when I flew outta Philly and when I got to England since they did do a quick look in the bag after a couple things I didn’t think about before buying them in Philly registered on the X-ray machine,” Jensen admitted with a cough, running his tongue over his teeth as he considered the best way to spin this so it didn’t freak Jared out.

“Here, I merely said they were gifts for someone’s wedding but back in the States…well…Danneel was standing there since she walked me to the gate so it would look ‘normal’ and when the TSA guy asked about the stuff she helpfully piped up that they were so I could give my boyfriend the time of his life,” he said and then waited, not surprised when he got to the count of three and he saw Jared’s head pop off the pillow. “Breathe, Jay. Just breathe and calm down. It’s all good.”

Jared figured once their bodyguard’s stool pigeon got the word out about that it might not be but after staring at Jensen for several moments and seeing that he looked amused he slowly relaxed again. “What…did you buy in Philly, Jen?” he asked absently since his eyes had just gone crossed at the feel of Jensen’s mouth licking along the V between his thigh and groin while easing the plug back between his legs to begin the slow process of inserting it past Jared’s rim and then up inside him with a slowness that Jared knew was going to kill him.

“Just a couple…things I think you’ll like,” Jensen’s smile was calm but the tension of going so slow to insert the plug while also keeping Jared distracted showed by the tightness around his eyes and how a muscle on his jaw twitched. “I don’t think I’ll bring them all out for this but…there is one new thing I think you’ll like.”

“How…how long do you plan on this lasting or me lasting exactly?” Jared asked on a groan, fighting to keep his legs pulled back which was hard since his arms were stretched above him and the damn plug was now giving little vibrations against his inner muscles as Jensen worked it up slowly until finally Jared felt the flange touch his ass. “Hmmm, no gags though right?” he asked this as an afterthought once he could breathe again as they shared a deep kiss.

They’d tried gags before and Jared was fine with most of them but he wasn’t sure he could handle both losing his sight and his ability to talk or kiss Jensen at the same time. He was relieved when he saw Jensen shake his head to say he wasn’t going that far with whatever his plan included.

“I need you to be able to tell me if you need to slow down or stop so I’d never gag you, Jared,” Jensen told him, letting his hand rest against the center of Jared’s chest to see his boyfriend’s tall, muscular body was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

In order to let Jared have a chance to settle down from having the plug inserted and before he blindfolded him, Jensen gently eased one of Jared’s long legs back down to the bed; giving each the attention he had his wrists while he tied them spread eagle on the bed to the footboard.

Only once he was certain Jared was okay and totally into this did he reach for the piece of cloth to use as a blindfold. “If you want it off, just tell me, okay?” Jensen saw the nod but still hesitated until Jared looked at him fully and nodded again. “I love you so damn much, Jared,” he murmured, voice dropping to the low, husky one he got when emotions were starting to get heavier.

“I know,” Jared returned with a teasing smile, loving that he could make Jensen laugh with something so simple. “Kiss me?” he asked quietly when his nerves picked up just slightly when the soft cotton was placed over his eyes and tied behind his head.

There was a moment of panic when Jared opened his eyes after closing them and couldn’t see. He knew that was the point and he could feel Jensen beside him, hear him talking to him but it wasn’t until he felt warm plush lips touch his in a slow, gentle, deep kiss that the panic began to retreat and he could calm down more.

“You okay or do you want it off?” Jensen had felt the tension in Jared the second he secured the blindfold and had watched his face closely as well as his breathing; planning on removing it if he felt his boyfriend really couldn’t handle it. “Jared?”

“I’m…good,” Jared hoped he was at least but did slowly feel his body relaxing back against the bed, feeling the vibrations of the plug start a little more and groaned upon also feeling that with how Jensen had inserted it and how he was laying that it was just touching his prostate. “How long, Jensen?” he asked again, shuddering as the vibrations increased even as Jensen’s mouth began to trail down his chest again.

“Unless you call a stop to it, and if I can pull it off, I plan for this to last us all day, Jay,” Jensen smiled at the low oath that got him. “Curious to what else I have planned and why I said feeding you breakfast was just the start?”

Jared swallowed thickly as he knew when Jensen was in this mood that anything was possible. He loved it that people they knew, people they worked with all thought Jensen was quiet, serious, and reserved. As he bit his lip at the feel of his boyfriend’s slight beard rubbing against his stomach, Jared knew those same people would be shocked to know just what kind of kinks Jensen Ackles enjoyed.

“Do what you want, Jen,” he finally was able to say and then had to catch back up as a searing kiss took him off guard as Jensen’s hands framed his face.

“I plan to just as soon as…fuck! I hate that phone,” Jensen growled when he heard the sound of his cellphone ringing from the main room. He considered ignoring it but knew if he did it would just keep ringing and for what he had planned he needed total focus. “If I go grab that long enough to hang up on him, will you be alright or do you want me to take off the blindfold while I’m out of the room?” he asked, hating to leave Jared alone even for a short time like this.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. You won’t be that long and I…I can hear you so I should be fine,” Jared replied, returning the kiss that he was given and then had to remind himself of that as he heard his grumbling co-star stalk, he could almost tell Jensen was stalking, out of the bedroom to grab his phone.

Once alone, Jared focused on staying calm. Yes, he was tied naked on a bed with a plug in his ass, a cock ring on and a blindfold but he could hear the muffled sounds of Jensen’s deep, husky voice from the other room so he knew he wasn’t alone and no one else would be coming in.

Slowly relaxing more as he considered what Jensen might have planned, Jared was a little surprised to actually be able to be calm considering he had no idea what was going on but he trusted Jensen more than he did anyone else in his life and knew he was safe.

The sound of Jensen returning made him lift his head as if trying to see where the man was but it was the sound of something clinking together that made Jared frown a little more and ask what his boyfriend was carrying with him. He tensed subtly at the silence. “Jensen?”

“You are gorgeous,” Jensen’s tone was the deep, husky one with just a bit more Texas shining through when he spoke after he’d entered the bedroom and had to stop and just look at the sight Jared made right then. “And just the fact that you’re willing to trust me to blindfold you while we do this means more to me than I can ever say, Jay.”

Jared knew he was probably blushing right then. He always did when Jensen spoke with that much raw emotion in his voice or when he said how good looking he was since Jared still had some issues seeing himself as others, especially Jensen, did.

“I trust you to take care of me, Jensen,” he said once he’d found his voice again. “I know you’d never do anything you thought I might not like without asking me and if I did need to stop that you would.”

“Without a damn doubt,” Jensen agreed, carefully depositing his armful of items in a chair next to the bed but grinned as he noticed Jared still trying to deduce what was making the noise. “So, I did say no pain and that whatever I did you would enjoy,” he began while sitting on the side of the bed to watch his boyfriend nod, reaching for something he’d brought in with him. “Before I give you a hint to what I carried in just now, I want to give one of those new things I bought a try. Same rules apply, Jared. If you don’t like it or it gets to be too much then I want you to tell me, got it?”

“Yeah and you know I will,” Jared had learned that lesson once before when he hadn’t spoken up in the early days of their relationship when something they did got to be too intense for him. “What is…oh my God,” he groaned at the same time as his body arched up off the bed at the first touch of hot lips closing over a hardening nipple again and feeling Jensen skillfully roll the little nub with his tongue. “Jensen? You did not buy that mouth in Philly so what’re you…fuck!”

Jensen’s smile was slow, sexy as he repeated that process to the other nipple until he had both like he wanted and had Jared trembling. “No, I bought this in Philly,” he murmured and carefully attached the first nipple clamp, gaze sharp on Jared’s face to look for signs of too much pain or if the sudden shocking sensation of pain was too much for the younger man. “Jay? Talk to me. Okay or not?”

They’d talked before about trying the clamps after Jared had read one too many fan fiction stories and had gotten curious about them but as of yet Jensen hadn’t been convinced to try it. While he’d been solo in Philadelphia giving his manager his way he’d done some research on his own and decided to buy a pair of what the woman at the store assured him was beginner clamps.

He’d tested them on himself after buying them and knew the first sharp sensation was shocking but was pleasantly surprised that when the pain morphed into a much different feeling. Jensen hoped Jared was finding that out but was almost to the stage of worry that he was reaching to remove the clamp when long hair was shaken into Jared’s face as he shook his head.

“Leave it!” he said once he was sure his tongue was working after the pain began to ease away and Jared realized maybe those descriptions were correct. “Put…put the other one on?” he asked and wished he could see Jensen as he did so.

Jensen did and felt some of his worry leaving him as he now could tell that the pleasure sense that had come after the pain was what Jared was feeling right then. “There’s a longer chain that hooks to the cock ring but I won’t use that this time,” he remarked but did give a light pull of the short chain that did connect the two clamps and watched the way Jared arched again but this time it was more in pleasure than pain. “Damn, you are so hot like this, Jay,” he whispered but could tell Jared was going too far into the feeling to hear that since he didn’t blush like he normally would’ve. “Jared? You with me here, babe?”

“Hmm…yeah,” Jared murmured and willed his attention back to Jensen even though he couldn’t see the man. “What else do you have in mind for me and just how many of those stories have you read without telling me?” he asked, chuckling as Jensen trailed kisses over his jaw.

“A few but this plan is all out of my imagination except for those nipple clamps,” Jensen reached for something in the chair, considering his choices before making one. “I’m putting something on my finger. I want you to open your mouth for me, Jared.”

Shivering slightly now from more than just the combined feelings of the plug and clamps, the low, pure sex tone always did that to him so when Jared felt a light touch on his lips he parted them to allow the finger to slip inside. Only then did Jared taste what was on Jensen’s index finger and figured he was never going to survive this day.

“Taste good?” Jensen bit his lip to hold back the low moan that wanted to come at the first feel of Jared licking the chocolate sauce off his finger. “Wanna know what I plan on doing with this jar of chocolate sauce, Jay? Or would you rather me use the honey? Either one works for me since there’s also a can of whipped cream that I have a creative idea for and…hmmm, yeah, I thought that would be your response,” he chuckled when he felt the light nip on the tip of his finger before he pulled it out to repeat the process.

Sitting there watching Jared slowly suck and lick chocolate sauce from his fingers while he used his other hand to slowly dribble the cool, thin liquid down the length of Jared’s hard, muscled body was making Jensen very sorry he hadn’t removed his jeans when he’d unhooked them earlier.

“If I happen to die from this, make sure you don’t tell my mother the exact details, huh?” Jared asked once Jensen pulled his fingers back and he could talk again. “Where’s the whip cream…oh my…do you plan on letting me return the favor sometime?”

“Maybe. If you’re good,” Jensen smiled once he was finished using the whip cream and the can went empty, tossing it over his shoulder while reaching for one more thing before reaching up to touch the blindfold. “I want you to feel, use your sense of touch rather than just watch me slowly lick my way up your body.

“I want you to use the great big imagination to picture in your mind this drop dead gorgeously hot body covered in not only chocolate sauce but whipped cream in a couple interesting places that will now make it impossible for me to ever eat a sundae without getting hard. And…of course…we can’t have any type of dessert or my very own Jared sundae without a cherry,” he reached for one more thing and let one hover just over Jared’s mouth until he opened it and Jensen let the cherry drop in, keeping hold of the stem so he could pull it back out.

Jared was shivering under the feelings of the vibrating plug in his ass along with the gentle tugs on the chain of the nipple claims and the very image of what Jensen had just described. He was glad now for that cock ring since he was also sure his cock was probably very engorged by now and dripping but while he longed for release he also longed for the feel of what he knew was to come.

Slowly letting his tongue play with the cherry in his mouth, he heard Jensen groan low in his throat as he watched him. “Jensen…I…” he felt a finger touch his lips before a soft kiss did.

“I will give you everything you want and more, Jared,” Jensen promised, licking over the shell of Jared’s ear before sliding down the bed but looked up to smile at the picture Jared made. He could see the younger man’s muscles quivering and knew he was starting to fight the ties binding him to the bed. “Stay still for me just a little bit longer. But if you need me to stop I’ll…”

“If I ask you to stop now, you’d better call a doctor because I’ll be dead,” Jared groaned, tongue flicking out to lick his lips after feeling Jensen spread something on them and knew he was never going to make it when he tasted the salty sweet flavor and knew what it was.

Jensen watched as Jared licked his lips, seeing when it clicked with the younger man what he was tasting. He smiled while letting the tip of his finger reach out to lightly swipe over the tip of Jared’s cock to gather more of the pearly white precome and let Jared lick it clean. His own jeans were now definitely too tight for comfort and he knew they’d have to come off soon.

“You blush when I tell you how good you taste. Well now, I’m about to give you a totally new reason to blush when I tell you that because you are gonna taste so damn good while I lick this stuff off of you,” he began that process with Jared’s ankles, moving up each leg until he got to his hip and then repeated the process until both legs were clean of chocolate and whip cream and could be seen straining to move.

“Are you imagining this, Jay?” Jensen asked in a low sinfully sexy Texas drawl as he slid off the bed long enough to shed his jeans, having to squeeze the base of his well past ready cock to be sure he didn’t come yet.

“Can you see what I’m doing in your mind or do you want to watch the rest of this?”

“Yes! To both, yes!” Jared could see very vividly in his mind what Jensen was doing but he also longed to see his lover’s lean body move as he finished licking over his body. He wanted to see Jensen as he gave little bites here and there until Jared knew he’d have some marks to show for this day of exquisite torture and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

The blindfold came off quickly. Jared had to blink his eyes a few times to clear them but once he did he felt his breath catch in his chest and heard the headboard made a noise as he realized he was tugging his wrists without realizing it in a useless effort to reach out to touch Jensen.

Imagining the sight in his mind was one thing. To actually see Jensen laying between his spread and tied legs as the man slithered his lean and toned body up Jared’s while licking and nibbling nearly had his eyes rolling back in his head.

Jensen’s green eyes were nearly all black by this point and Jared figured his probably weren’t much better given how badly he wanted to feel Jensen instead of the plug that was now vibrating and hitting his prostate steadily.

“Jen, I…oh fuck,” Jared groaned, seeing the tip of what he knew to be a damn skilled tongue slip out to slowly lick over his belly button to take the cherry and whip cream into his mouth. Then that tongue dipped into Jared’s navel and he thought he was going to break his back when he arched with a shout of pleasure. “Jensen!”

“Love you, babe,” Jensen told him and then proceeded to lick and give light bites over Jared’s body until it was fully cleaned of the sauce and whipped cream.

He paid special attention to the V shaped dips between thigh and groin that he’d made certain to coat well with both. Listening to the words spilling out of Jared’s mouth now as he gave into the feelings hitting him from all directions made it hard for Jensen to focus on pleasing Jared and not giving his own cock what it wanted but he gritted his teeth while removing the nipple clamps once he was up that far.

Jensen had been advised how long to leave them on for before the risk of pain became too great. He could tell Jared’s mind and body was too far into the pleasure realm but wasn’t going to risk it. He removed each and then let his lips soothe each nipple, loving the way Jared moved in the bonds and the words he was more muttering in his lust filled haze.

“He’s either reading more fan fiction or he is not allowed playing with Steve and Chris when they get together the next time in Austin,” he muttered while also fairly certain Jared might’ve just exorcised a demon or an angel, he wasn’t certain but Jensen figured it was time to hide the damn books on set next season again.

Having made certain to leave Jared’s cock alone for the moment, he finished licking slowly over his throat, biting just a little harder than he had on the younger man’s collarbone and seeing eyes that were wide with desire shoot open with his name on Jared’s lips along with a string of pleas and moans that nearly undid the other man.

“You have been so good for me today, Jared,” he kissed Jared’s lips gently at first, letting the kisses heat until both of their tongues were playing tag in each other’s mouths. “I’m so proud of you for holding out this long and I know you want to come…need to come. But…” Jensen caught a handful of hair in order to control Jared’s now wilder movements and realized he needed to bring this to a close soon. “Answer me one thing. Do you want me to just suck you off or do you want to come on my cock?” he asked, suspecting what Jared’s answer would be even before he heard it.

“You,” Jared gasped, tugging harder now to be free. He wanted to touch Jensen. He wanted that plug out and he wanted to feel the hard length of his lover’s well past ready cock shoving into him and coming in his ass. Jared needed to feel Jensen and he was very vocal about letting that want be known until he was cut off by a hard and fast kiss that left his breathless.

It was rare for Jared to cuss to the point that Jensen actually had to step in but he accepted that with as tired and stressed as Jared had been for weeks, that drawing this out for as long as he had and with letting him feel the sensations more than see what was happening it had pushed the younger actor to a point where his patience was waning.

“You keep still. Even when I untie your legs, I want you to stay still until I tell you to move,” Jensen dropped his voice to a tone that was just slightly more Dean because he knew both Jared and his character responded to that tone quickly. “Good boy,” he whispered against Jared’s lips.

Foregoing his plan to suck Jared off as he realized neither of them were going to last that long, especially when Jensen realized how red and angry Jared’s cock looked and how swollen his balls felt when he’d reached between his legs to turn off the plug and felt how filled and heavy they were.

Lifting his eyes to see Jared was staring at him from under heavy lids, Jensen leaned up to kiss him before sliding down to finish licking the chocolate sauce from Jared’s cock but didn’t do what he had been going to. Instead, he reached down to undo the ties that tied Jared’s ankles to the bed; pulling shaking legs up while removing the plug.

“Jen, please…need to come but wanna do it with you,” Jared groaned, hips arching as the feel of strong hands squeezing his hips to urge just a little more restraint.

Watching as Jensen used more lube on his already slick cock, he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning or begging, wrists twisting restlessly until he heard a low growl warn him to stop and Jared went still. Lust filled eyes wide as they watched Jensen adjust one of his legs over his shoulder before letting the head of his cock slip past Jared’s rim and use the path the vibrating plug had eased to slide in easily with just two solid thrusts.

“Damn!” Jensen closed his eyes tightly while fighting the need to come right that second. His body was long past the point of exploding but he still planned to give Jared his release first. “Jay? Jared, look at me,” he called, voice tight with desire and need but smiled as he watched Jared finally focus to see him. “I’m taking the ring off. You can come whenever you want and I promise to be right behind you.”

Jared longed to have his hands free so he could touch Jensen’s bare chest but right then would be happy just to have that damn ring off his cock.

He’d been about to say something when he felt the clasp come loose at the same time as Jensen pulled out and then gave a solid thrust that took his cock right up against Jared’s prostate and all Jared could knew next was his world was going white as his orgasm rocketed through him with a force that took both men off guard.

“Jensen!” Jared’s shout was raw as he came untouched; locking eyes with Jensen a second before he leaned forward to kiss him with a passion and need that spoke more of the love they shared than anything else.

Jensen loved watching Jared when he climaxed. His face was always so open with just a little more of the young innocent man he’d been nearly 12 years earlier when they met. Watching that expression come now, Jensen also fight Jared’s inner muscles suddenly flex and then clamped down on his cock and that was all she wrote for his control.

He felt himself come and then all Jensen could do was ride it out while also trying to help Jared milk his own orgasm for as long as possible.

Jensen used one arm to support himself while leaning closer so they could kiss and their tongues could play and tease; the fingers of his other hand wrapping around Jared’s cock to gently stroke it a few times from base to head until he heard the soft whimper that told him it was more pain than pleasure as Jared’s softening cock was now too sensitive for touch.

The bedroom of the Italian hotel was silent for several moments as both men were fully lost in the other. The only sounds were of flesh meeting flesh, and soft murmurs of love and devotion that were only given between the two of them.

It was moments like this, when the passion was slowly easing back so bring only soft touches, whispered words, gentle kisses that Jensen was reminded of what he was fighting so hard to keep. He hated the lies they had to keep, he hated to the pretend world people saw when they looked at both of them and knew eventually he would have to pay the piper for the choices he made years ago but for Jared’s sake, for the sake of their life and what it would mean in the long run, the actor knew he would continue with the charade…up to a certain point.

Feeling his body start to give out, Jensen was giving another thrust when he caught sight of white in Jared’s eyes before he felt him go limp and had just a brief second to panic before realizing the force of everything had caused his boyfriend to pass out.

“Jared?” Jensen smiled softly, wiping his one hand on the comforter before trailing his fingers down Jared’s cheek, following them with his lips before slowly easing out and letting himself settle on his side beside the younger man for just a second. “I love you so much, Jay,” he whispered, feeling his eyes burn from sudden tears that wanted to fall just from the emotions of what was shared between them. “Sleep now, babe. I’m with you.”

By the time Jared’s brain began to come back to him and he could think clearly, he could tell he’d been asleep for a while and guessed between everything recently to the sex they’d had back in England to this experience that his body had crashed and crashed hard since it took a few more minutes before Jared could bring himself to try to move or even see where Jensen was.

He recalled Jensen’s little idea, smiling slightly at that description. Jared went to test his ability to move when he realized not only was he free from the bonds on the bed but that he’d been wiped clean and dressed in his sleep pants again but his chest and feet were bare.

Yawning and starting to move, Jared wasn’t aware that he’d tensed until he felt gentle fingers touch his chest and he immediately went limp. “Jen,” he whispered; eyes moving to see Jensen stretched out beside him on the bed and dressed much the same way. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Jensen smiled, relieved now that Jared’s eyes were open since he’d been starting to get a little worried when after an hour his boyfriend hadn’t woken back up. “I thought I might’ve broken you,” he admitted quietly but laughed when he was pushed to his back so Jared could curl up beside him like he almost always chose to do after they’d made love. “Feel okay? Do you hurt too bad anywhere besides your wrists?”

Blinking, Jared could see the slight abrasions on his wrists where he must have struggled too hard towards the end. Considering the rest, he knew he probably would feel a little stiff or sore in the morning but as he said this to Jensen he was also quick to add that he didn’t give a damn.

“I wanted this, Jen. I didn’t feel fear. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. I like to see when you leave marks on me because I know they were put on me doing something we both enjoyed and I love you for not always trying to treat me like some piece of glass,” he shivered as Jensen nuzzled his jaw but his body and mind were quick to remind him that he was exhausted. “What else do you have planned…after I wake up?” he asked, loving that he could make Jensen laugh that full deep real laugh like he did then.

“After _we_ wake up, I plan on ordering steaks and whatever else you want, eating in bed, watching whatever sub titled movie is on that huge ass TV on the wall and then…seeing about talking you into going to Venice for a day and playing in a Gondola,” Jensen really liked that idea and would have to see how rusty his Italian was to pull off what he wanted.

Seeing Jared’s surprise slowly turn into the same shy smile that he still had even after 10 years of dating and going on 12 of filming together made Jensen happy. “And before the US cons start again…maybe I will let you take a turn with the chocolate sauce,” he lifted Jared’s face in his hand to see sleepy eyes struggling to stay up. “Whatever you want, Jared. I made you a promise up in Vancouver to give you whatever you wanted and I will do that.”

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared murmured, losing the battle for sleep and soon settled against Jensen with his head on his chest, their fingers meshing while strong fingers carded back through his hair until he slowly drifted off but not before he heard the soft reply.

“I know,” Jensen smirked because he knew by Jared’s sleepy but dimpled smile that he recognized just a touch of Dean Winchester in that reply and slowly let himself drift off to sleep with plans for the rest of their time together before the real world once again invaded.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
